Undertow in the Sea of Simulation
by SeerofSolaris
Summary: Clu's eyes are everywhere, watchful of any imperfection and there are little places hide for those who are a blight in his perfect system. Escaping the genocide of her race, Mira finds herself in a hostile world, ever wary of its dangers...  Rinzler/OC
1. Chapter 1: Safe Haven

**Authors Note:** Yes I know I should be updating other stories, (it will happen! I swear!) but when an idea hits well you know, there's no stopping it! Anyways, I saw TRON: Legacy awhile ago and this idea has been mulling around for awhile. I tried not to include Daft Punks names, but it ended up sounding too confusing. So I hope you guys enjoy!...also when 'core' is mentioned in this chapter, it is the equivalent of heart. (mind outta the gutters people!..for now...)

* * *

Like every night End of Line was filled to the brim with programs looking to have a good time or drown their sorrows in a strong drink or in the up beat music that filled the most popular club on the Grid. There was the usual onslaught of CLU's men that filled the club as well, and other programs had learned to keep their distance from the Sentinels, knowing full well the consequences of upsetting on of the dark clad figures... Mira had learned many cycles ago to keep her head down; do as she was told and, to not make a fuss no matter how much she wanted deck a rowdy patron in the jaw.

Picking up a tray full of colourfully swirling drinks from the bar table she scuffled off through the throng of customers; her small frame weaving precariously through the hordes of party goers. She tripped momentarily over someone's foot; steadying herself quickly, she apologized over her shoulder but knew the program was most likely too drunk to care.

Finally squeezing herself through the crowd she arrived at the table she was servicing and quickly laid out the drinks up the streaked glass surface._ No one ever bothered to use the coasters still stacked neatly at the center of the table_. One of the male programs shooed her away without so much as a thank you or a simple nod of acknowledgment. Grumbling under her breath Mira turned on her heel and began to wiggle through the crowd once more back towards bar.

Once again at the bar she placed down the empty tray with more force than she had intended and waited from the very busy bartender to fill her tray up once more with intoxicating liquid. Sighing, she looked around lazily at the club scene around her; watching as programs mingled and danced together.

Through the floor she could feel the vibrations of the club beats crawling up her legs to her core; causing her to buzz warmly. At the realization of the feeling, she glanced up to the DJ booth, to see two familiar, inviting figures. The corners of her mouth turned up in a half smile; she enjoyed watching them work.

After a few seconds the MP3's noticed her, and reacted as they usually did when they spotted the familiar face.

Mira chuckled to herself as a series of XXX's appeared across the taller one's visor and a large pixilated heart flashed on the domed helmet of the other. She rolled her eye's and waved at them quickly before shooing them back to their work with the flick of her wrist; both responded with a thumbs up and a nod.

Again she chuckled to herself and shook her head at the MP3s' antics before picking her now very full tray back up and walking back into the bustling crowd.

* * *

Mira watched as the last program staggered out of the End of Line, bowing her head slightly as he walked past her.

"Have a pleasant evening sir." she said and he grumbled in reply, the door hissing as it closed behind him.

The female released a sigh and kneaded her brow gently with her thumb and forefinger, and began to walk back towards the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the other hostess's cleaning up quickly, eager to return to their sectors and rest before another hectic night at the club.

Taking a seat at one of the stools Mira sighed again and kicked her feet back and forth in the air. Resting her elbow on the bar surface, chin propped in her hand, she closed her eyes for a moment and fell into deep thought.

_It had been many cycles since she had begun working for Castor in his club; being one of the few programs she could turn to durning the genocide. He had kept her safe, hidden from Clu and his men; he had helped others too, but they had all left, fearful of staying in the city...She would have been one of them, but stories of killing in the streets lead her to stay cooped up with the strange club owner in his ever vibrant slice of the sector...So she stayed at End of Line even after the end of the genocide she stayed, hiding in the most popular place on the grid. Even with an end to the killing she still found herself glancing over her shoulder, watching her step as she hurried around the crowded club as she worked; and was even more jumpy when she left to return to her small apartment not far from her odd sanctuary...Clu's eyes where everywhere, he watched the grid for any mistakes, any...imperfections that might materialize...and she was an imperfection..._

_ Though she had not run into any trouble since the time of the ISO derezzing Castor had insisted on her lying low and had offered to modify her identity disk for her. At this she had questioned him, asking why he had gone through such great length's to keep her safe; he merely tutted her and gave her a soft tap on her crown with his cane. _

_ "You are a rare find my dear, wouldn't want to give that up!" he had told her._

_ "So you are merely keeping me because no one else has something like me?" she had asked, feeling somewhat used, she was no object, and she did not want to be treated as such. _

_ He had laughed when she said that. _

_ "My dear, I have a lot of things that many programs do not have, true you are one of them, but no...I keep you safe for another reason entirely."_

_ "And what might that be?"_

_ "That, I'm afraid is something I can not say." he responded with the twirl of his cane and then ushered her away..._

Mira jumped in her seat as she felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned to see the DJs had decided to join her at the bar.

"THINKING?" the taller one's visor read as he let his hand drop from her shoulder; she nodded. "ABOUT?"

She smiled at their curiosity and friendliness and decided to tease them a bit as they often did to her.

"Oh, just that one day Castor will see you two flirting with the waitresses and you both will receive a good whooping with that cane of his." she responded, her smile widening as the two exchanged a quick glance.

"U LIKE THAT?"

She rolled her eyes at the response and gave the masked MP3 a light shove on the chest.

"WE JUST BOTHER U." the shorter's helmet now streamed followed by a smiley face.

"I had a feeling..." she said with a laugh; turning back around she played with an empty glass on the table, and heard the two take a seat next to her.

_They were the closest thing she had to friends; often times joining her when the club closed to converse...And through their many late night chats she had learned much about the two strange programs, whom she had found were called Thomas and Guy by Castor. They were much more intelligent than many thought them to be; not just mindless MP3 programs but beings that had opinions and ideas... Sometimes Mira found herself thinking they knew too much for their own good and feared for their safety; though they rarely conversed with anyone aside from Castor and herself and that notion gave her some peace._

_ Gradually she had grow to trust the two, so much so that she had shared her secret with them to which they simply nodded and responded _

_ "WE HAD A FEELING"_

_ She had been quite rattled by their response and began to panic, questioning if it was a good idea to confirm something the two had obviously been mulling over for a while._

_ They must have seen her insecurity and quickly remarked._

_ "DON'T WORRY."_

_ "SAFE."_

The three chatted awhile longer, merely unwinding after the busy night and finding some solace in familiarity.

* * *

Descending the stairs, nonchalantly twirling his cane in his hand as was his custom, Castor watched as the rare creature he had obtained chatted with his prized possessions. He smiled to himself, slowing in his steps to as not alert the trio of his approaching presence.

Curiously he watched them converse, the mute MP3's responding with clipped text while the other program chatted with contented ease. The stark program placed the crook of his cane to his chin and smiled at odd creatures before him before trotting up behind them and interrupting their conversation.

"You three would live here if you could!" he declared, smile widening as Mira jumped in surprise at his sudden intrusion. "No need to be so jumpy!" he said giving her a light tap on the head with his cane.

"With you slinking around and sneaking up on people its hard not to be." she replied, pushing the cane away.

Castor merely grinned and clucked his tongue at her before turning to the two mute programs accompanying her.

"Wonderful job tonight you two, you really electrified the masses."

The two responded with a smiley face and a nod.

Swinging his cane and resting lazily on his shoulder he moved on to business.

"Enough chitchat, it's time for you three to scurry along now, don't want waitress's tripping over their own feet or DJ's fumbling with their music due to improper rest." he said, and the three knew that this was his way of telling them to get out.

Mira stood and stretched, the circuits in her legs tingling from lack of use, and the two other programs followed in suit.

"Goodnight Castor..." she said as she slowly made her way towards the door, dreading the impending walk through the grid.

"You be careful out there, stay away from dark alleyways, and creepy hooded programs." he called back to her, and she shook her head and smiled.

"Sure thing." she replied and waved at him briefly over her shoulder before exiting the now barren club.

She waited in the elevator for her two companions as Castor gave them his last remarks; sighing she rested her back against the glass wall overlooking the city scape, basking in it's light. Closing her eyes, she felt her systems beginning to shut down, only to have the sudden hiss of the elevator door jar her from her restful state.

"SORRY FOR THE WAIT." said the taller of the two, and quickly pulled his partner into the elevator and pressing for the ground floor.

Mira simply hummed in reply and pressed her cheek against the coolness of the glass and watched the skyline as the elevator began it's descent. She heard a soft shuffling from her companions and watched out of the corner of her eye as the shorter of the DJ's rested up against the glass beside her. He cocked his head at her in what she assumed was concern or curiosity based on his usual mannerism, but remained silent, no text streaming across his helmet.

They descended to the Grid in silence save for the quiet shuffling of the DJ's and the soft occasional '_tink'_ of Guy's helmet upon the glass when he adjusted his position. The elevator doors opened with a soft hiss and Mira stepped out noticing how bare the city seemed; only a few guards patrolling the streets.

She felt two hands on her shoulders and she turned her head to look at the two MP3's.

"WALK U HOME?" the Thomas' visor read.

Mira shook her head and gave them a soft smile.

"No, it's fine, you don't have to worry about it." she replied firmly.

"U SURE?" the other questioned, followed by a sad emoticon.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm not that helpless...Do you want me to walk you two home? Protect you from the creepy alleyway programs" she said teasingly.

They exchanged looks and a pixilated smiley face appeared on both of their visors and they shook their heads.

"WE CAN MANAGE." Thomas replied.

Mira laughed and shook her head at them; slowly the two let their hands drop from her shoulder and they bade her farewell.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow." she said and began to walk off through the sector, body as tense as it was every night, ever wary of Clu's watchful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unwanted Visitor

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I am glad that you all are enjoying it so far! Anyways...Some more fun time with our little ISO and the MP3 programs and later Mira meets someone she is not too fond of while working at End of Line, and finds herself in danger of being discovered by Clu and his men...Whoa longer chapter than expected due to DJ-Mira silliness. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The walk back to her sector was as uneventful as it usually was, just as she wanted to be. A few miscreant programs stumbled past her, or retreated away from the city's pulsating hum of luminosity into the inviting darkness of the narrow alleyways. Seldom on her walk did she see any of Clu's Sentries, and she found herself disturbed by it rather than soothed at the lack of guards; but she made it home safely and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her apartment was sparse and small, with a small kitchen, bathroom facility and bedroom it had nothing in particular to show who lived in it. There were no pictures upon the walls, no trinkets adorning the barren shelves. It simply was because she did not want anyone to know much about her; and with Clu now having his men do the occasional raid of program's homes, it was best that she left it as it was.

Quickly she ready herself for sleep cycle, stepping out of her white uniform, folding it, and placing on the dresser opposite her neatly made bed and into her sleeping suit. Slowly she slipped under the covers, reveling in the crisp coolness, feeling her tense body relax as she reclined to the soft mattress. Releasing a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and began to feel her body fall into it's much needed sleep cycle.

* * *

Arriving early as she always had, Mira found that she was alone at End of Line, and it gave her great pleasure to relax and make herself a drink before the tidal wave of patrons arrived. She slowly walked over to the bar and began to fish through it's recesses looking through the bottles that littered it's shelves. Though quickly she became perturbed in her search and abandoned her efforts and opted to merely sit and enjoy the peace and quiet.

Leaning back in her chair at the bar side table she gazed around the spacious room; she could now almost pick out from her memory banks where the usual visitors sat.

A sudden crash caused her to jump up from her seat, nearly knocking the stool to the ground in her surprise. Looking around in alarm she tried to pinpoint the sound, her bright blue eyes carefully scanning each detail of the club.

"Creator, I hope it's just Castor..." she muttered under her breath as she glanced up at the club owners private quarters.

Another crash, and she whipped around, gazing up to the DJ booth, but found no one to be in the window.

_"Looters..." _she thought to herself, clenching her fists.

_Being a waitress in a high profile club one tends to hear a lot of talk from very well informed programs; a while back she had heard mention of a few rogue programs who had gotten into the business of looting from certain establishments...Namely establishments that Clu's men had frequented; something about if they could no longer have enjoyment, neither could their oppressors..._

Bristling she cautiously made her way to the door set back in the the corner of the club and quietly unlocked it. Glancing around the corner and into the stairwell that lead up to the sound booth she could hear a soft shuffling. Biting her lower lip she quickly grabbed at her identity disk and slowly began to make her way up the steps, which hummed softly under her light footsteps.

Upon reaching the top she pressed her ear against the door, the shuffling from inside amplifying; taking a deep breath she stepped back gripping her disk ever tighter as she pressed in the code to unlock the door. The sliding door opened with a soft _hiss _and the female program rushed in, disk raised high above her head, ready to derezz the intruder...however it had seemed that she had been a tad eager, and end up smashing her face into a very surprised MP3 program.

Guy was jarred back, when Mira had come bolting through the door, looking as though she were ready to fight off Clu himself. It had all happened too fast and he could only watch, jumping slightly in surprise as the ISO's face collided with his helmet with a sickening _crack_.

The woman stumbled back, feeling off kilter, the room spinning around before her, she faintly felt her grip on her disk loosen and heard it as it clattered to the floor. Slumping against the door frame, she closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her face; and it was only then did she feel the searing pain of her nose and forehead.

"Ow...dammit, ow..." she muttered under her breath; the pain beginning to wash over her in dull waves, she could feel tears brimming in her eyes.

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, but she didn't open her eyes. Slowly the pain ebbed into a dull throb and she slowly peaked out behind her hand, to be greeted with a pixilated sad face.

"...Hey, sorry about that." she said and sniffled a little, her nose tingling in small pricks of pain.

"CRYING?" Guy replied in horror as he saw her glassy eyes.

"What?...oh! haven't you ever gotten hit in the nose before?"

The program cocked his head, and she immediately felt foolish for asking.

"Oh, right, well...whenever you get clocked in the nose, it always seems to make you cry, even if you don't mean it." she explained touching her nose tenderly and wincing. "Doesn't look too bad does it?" she asked turning her head slightly allowing him to look her over, he shook his head. "Well that's a relief."

The sad face appeared on his helmet again and she gave him a soft pat on the shoulder before leaning down to retrieve her disk.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll be fine, just a bump." she reassured him, standing back up and placing her disk back in it's rightful place. "...Hey where's your buddy?" she asked suddenly noticing that the other program wasn't at his counterpart's side.

"OVER THERE" Guy replied and moved aside and pointed to the control board.

All she could see of the other DJ were his feet and legs, the rest of his body was inside the counsel. How he managed to squeeze himself into a place so jam packed with wires and equipment she'd never know.

"What are you boys doing?" she asked looking back the program and crossed her arms across her chest doing her best to look authoritative, though she knew the program was wise to her teasing ways.

"BOMB." was his reply, followed by a smiley face.

Mira laughed, giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"No really, watcha' doing?" she managed to said through her dying laughter.

"NEW EQUIPMENT!" streamed across his helmet.

"You guys will be playing better then ever then." she replied.

The two heard a soft grunt and then a scuffling sound and they turned to see Thomas attempting to get out from under the control panel, but to no avail.

"Think we should help him?" Mira asked lightly, gazing over to the shorter MP3.

"NEED HIM." was the simple reply, and another smiley face.

The two quickly walked over to the other program who was at that point was kicking and flailing his legs out in desperation. Mira and Guy managed to grab his legs without ending up on the receiving end of one of Thomas' well placed kicks, and began to pull.

After a few grunts, groans, and curses on Mira's part, they manage to dislodge the program and haul him out onto the floor.

"Jeez, you're heavier then you look." Mira said, panting lightly, rolling her now sore shoulder.

Thomas merely replied with a pixilated heart upon his visor, to which the ISO rolled her eyes at and offered him a hand.

"So you guys updating the equipment?...Does Castor know? Or is it some sort of surprise, and we should keep it hush-hush?" she asked as she pulled him to his feet.

"LOT OF QUESTIONS" streamed across his visor, and Mira huffed.

"Well sorry!" she said, attempting to sound hurt.

"...WHAT HAPPENED TO NOSE?"

Mira immediately turned her head and glared at Guy who backed up and held his hands up in front of him in a surrendering gesture.

"You told me it wasn't bad!" she said, gently touching her sore nose.

Before either of the programs could get another word in, the door to the booth hissed open and Castor strode in, twirling his cane as usual.

"There, you are my little chicky! I was getting worried you had disappeared, but I see you're just having some fun time with our sneaky little sound weavers here...what happened to your nose, getting a little rough were you?" Castor said coyly and watched as the female shook her head and glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"I thought, someone was trying to steal your equipment and ran in here, at little too fast mind you and smashed my face on Guy's helmet, thank you very much." she replied crossing her arms across her chest before looking up at the pleasure program sheepishly. "Can you do something about it...?"

Castor chuckled softly and slowly walked around behind her and plucked the disk from her back, quickly tapping into the data banks.

"It's really not that bad." he told her with a giggle as he scrolled through her system.

Mira shivered at the feeling of him tinkering away at her configuration, something he had done numerous times before. Though it never made her feel at ease with him snooping around with her personal data.

"Ah there it is!" he said in triumph as he isolated the anomaly that had lead to her swelling and bruising.

Quickly he set to work repairing the broken code before securing her disk again.

She felt a wave of warmth wash over her and a tingling sensation in her nose as Castor's repairs went to work, briefly recalled him saying 'All better!' cheerily, though she found herself more focused on the odd yet soothing feeling of his repairs. Crinkling her now healed nose she turned to the white clad program and thanked him; to which he grinned at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright now, what do you say you and I head back down to the club Mir? Lots of things to do and so little time, and besides got to let these lovies get back to work." he said pressing her shoulder against him, giving her a soft squeeze.

Mira groaned and tried to pull away from his embrace, but she found she didn't need to as he gently gave her a push towards the stairs.

"See you guys." she called back to the DJ's as Castor ushered her excitedly down the stairs.

She briefly saw the MP3'w wave their goodbyes before turning around to trot down the stairs, attempting to get away from the club owner's insistent soft shoving.

* * *

Mira wasn't sure if it was possible, but the club looked more packed than usual; programs squeezing past one another, tripping over each others feet. She tried not to laugh as intoxicated programs attempted to make their way through the crowd, bumping into others, stumbling over themselves.

Turning on her heel she trudged away from the bar, and pushed through the crowd with purpose, her tray full of drinks teetered dangerously in her hands. A shove from behind caused her to lose her footing and she felt the tray begin to fall out of her hands and she felt as though the world had stopped for a few seconds. She did not want to be on the receiving end of and angered programs wrath; however as she righted herself ready to take her verbal lashing and grin and bare it, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Hello, Mira."

Mira breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the white clad program before, the tray of drinks held daintily in her hands.

"GEM." she said with a nod. "Thanks for the save." she added as the Siren held out the tray to her, which she quickly took back.

"It was no problem." she replied cooly, her lips quirking into that smile Mira knew all to well.

"I take it you're here for Castor."

The Siren's smile grew, almost as if she knew something no one else did.

"You know me too well Mira." she replied.

Mira suddenly felt very uncomfortable under the electric stare of the female program, and quickly pointed towards the bar.

"Thank you, I hope to see you again during my visit." GEM said and glided past her, as if she were walking on air.

The ISO watched as the female program disappeared into the throng, though even in her absence Mira continued to feel somewhat uneasy as she made her way to the table she was servicing. She had no reason to dislike the Siren, on the contrary, the program had always been pleasant to her, even saving her from a very embarrassing situation moments before. Though there was something about her that set her systems on edge; those icy eyes, her voice ever steady, ever cool, almost lulling. Though she found what unsettled her the most was the programs smile, always so coy, always like she knew a deep dark secret about you and was teasing you with her knowledge of it.

Mira felt a chill up her spine, but quickly shrugged it off as she headed back towards the bar. As she neared it she didn't see any sign of the Siren or the club owner and she felt herself release a breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Yet as she waited at the bar for her tray to be filled she felt an odd feeling of paranoia slowly creep its way back into her thoughts; she tensed and tried to push it away.

_"You're always paranoid..."_ she told herself, but felt the hair on the back of her neck beginning to stand on end. Soon she found herself feeling like creature being stalked by an unknown predator and a cold chill ran down her spine..._she was being watched._

Slowly she turned her head to look over her shoulder and began to scan the crowd; she carefully eyed a group of Sentries but quickly deduced that they were too wrapped up in their drinks and female companions to pay her any mind. She continued her search, even when she felt the bartender push the lip of her tray against her hands atop the table.

A moment later she spotted the program, and she felt as though her systems had come to a screeching halt, and that her core had dropped into her pit.

_"Oh Creator, anything but that...not him..."_ her brained screamed at her and she attempted to will her fearful gaze away from the program, but found she could not.

She had heard stories about him, about what he was capable of; she had even seen a tidbit when Castor had egged her to go with him to the games. She had never been so afraid before in her all her cycles since the age of the ISO genocide...that was until now. Though she had seen him in the arena, she had never had the misfortune of seeing him again, as other programs had; although now she felt as though her days were numbered.

She gulped and watched as he cocked his head at her, before taking a step towards her, pushing a program, none to gently out of his way. She finally found the power to look away from him, and stared down at the tray of drinks that were quickly beginning to warm.

_"RinzlerRinzlerRinzler...ohcreatorwhatdoIdo!" _her brain was in overdrive now, her circuitry bright and hot with fear. She could fell the symbol on her shoulder, glowing white hot under the sleeve of her uniform and she immediately covered it with a shaky hand. _"Stayhereormove-stayhereormove!"_ she couldn't make up her mind; quivering and seemingly root to the spot, she peered over her shoulder again, only to regret it.

He was pushing through the crowd, more forceful then before with purpose in his stride, advancing upon her position quickly.

She whipped back around feeling her breathing speed and her throat tighten in fear.

_"Someone save me please...Castor...Creator, anyone!" _her mind cried; she could hear a soft humming from behind her now, growing stronger, and she knew it was him.

Closing her eyes she let out a shaky breath, and waited for the program to confront her...A hand on her shoulder and she jumped, a small sound escaping her lips.

"Mira, come."

_"GEM?"_ she quickly turned to see the Siren standing beside her, a knowing smile gracing her lips, and Mira felt as though she could cry tears of joy at the female program's presence.

"Come." she said again and gently gripped her wrist. "Castor wishes to see you."

"Of coarse." she replied, doing the best to keep her voice from wavering and quickly followed after GEM; thanking every deity she had ever heard of for her intervention.

As she began to climb the stairs to Castor's private quarters she cast a wary glance over her shoulder and felt her body tense once more.

Rinzler...Clu's right hand man was standing where she had been moments before; and though she could not see his face behind his helmet she knew that he was watching her as she followed her savior. Quickly she turned once again and felt the familiar chill settle in her pit as she entered Castor's personal domain.


	3. Chapter 3: Corrupt Determination

**Author's Note:** Once again I would like to thank my reviewers; I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying this so far...Sorry about the nasty cliffhanger in the past chapter, but never fear! In this chapter, sneaky Rinzler is of course sneaky and Mira gets fed up with nearly everything, as for the DJ's...they best watch their backs...Hope you all enjoy! Mira is in for more bad luck...oop! some language and violence in this one...:3

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief as she entered Castor's private quarters she noticed that if the club owner had known anything about her current predicament he had merely shrugged it off and took it in stride.

He lounged contentedly on one of the lavish white love-seats in the room; all the while keeping beat with the music the DJ's spun out with the subtle nod of his head and the tapping of his cane on the tip of his boot.

"Mira!" he exclaimed, looking over to her, grinning and sitting up, patting the cushion beside him. "So glad you could join us!" he added resting his chin atop his cane.

The ISO wrinkled her nose, looking at him suspiciously before deciding to humor him and join him on the plush couch. GEM had since situated herself on one of the matching chairs opposite the relaxed program.

"I see you are attracting some attention down there my little chicky!" he said excitedly, tapping his cane on the floor to indicate the club scene below.

"So you knew!" she replied and narrowed her eyes at him, but if his sly grin was any indication, she presumed that he saw her terse words empty of any threat.

"I see everything from my perch." he replied with a shrug, slouching comfortably in his seat.

Mira opened her mouth but quickly shut it only to open it and shut it again with a snap.

Castor grin and tapped her on the forehead gently with the head of his cane before looking back done to the floor below, surveying the club. He took note of CLU's right hand man skulking through the cramped room, every so often casting a helmeted stare towards his quarters.

"Ugh." he said shivering dramatically before turning back to the nervous ISO. "So the bad boys go for you, I'd be careful they tend to be rough."

"Castor!" she finally exclaimed, before tightening her jaw and grinding her teeth tensely. Quickly she organized her thoughts, though the rushed vocal dribble coming out of her mouth sounded anything but. "If-he-finds-out-what-I-am..." she paused once more, willing herself to calm down. "If he finds out what I am he'll take me to Clu, and you know very well what Clu thinks of ISO's."

Castor was twirling his cane once again and she heard him hum softly to himself; Mira scowled _if he could just take something serious for once..._Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulder and she looked over to male program curiously, and what she saw surprised her. He was smiling at her, not the usual cocky, playful or sly grin that often played across his pale features, but rather a genuine smile, and one of kindness and concern.

"Don't worry lovey..." he replied and gave her shoulder a soft squeeze.

The ISO began to feel somewhat uncomfortable, in all her cycles she could not drag up one instance from her memory banks of Castor behaving in such a manner.

"You have to remember you're something to me, don't want Rinzler getting his hands on you." he continued.

For a moment she was sure that she saw a spark of guilt flash within his eyes, but it was only for a split second and she quickly dismissed it.

"Yes and you still haven't told me why you keep me around." she said, inching away from him and glancing over at GEM who proceed to watch her predicament with unwavering eyes.

Immediately the expression on his face changed to one Mira was more familiar with, and for the second time that night he gave her a soft tap on the head with his cane, to which she promptly tried to push away.

"All in good time." he tutted her, trying to sound as cheerful and airy as ever, but the ISO heard a tenseness in his voice, but did not question him.

"Fine, keep your secrets." she replied crossing her arms across her chest. Warily out of the corner of her eye she cast a glance down at the bustling End of Line below, and breathed a sigh of relief; _he was gone..._

Castor giggled and grinned at her.

"I will!" he replied and Mira rolled her eyes. "Why you might ask?"

"I didn-" she began, but he quickly interrupted her.

"Ah,ah,ah! Because I am so very good at keeping them." he finished and rested his chin on his cane and continued to grin.

"Yes but you flaunt that you know something in front of anyone in hearing distance." she grunted, though knew she was greatly exaggerating; but Castor didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, but where is the fun in keeping the teasing little tidbits under lock and key?" he replied in mirth, and Mira couldn't help but smile at her companion's carefree nature; something she longed to have for herself.

"Alright Castor, you win." she said with a sigh and allowed herself to relax further into the soft cushions.

"Don't I always?" he exclaimed and gave her shoulder a friendly shake.

"Careful or your ego won't fit in the room." she mockingly chided him, though he responded with a wholehearted laugh.

"Than I shall simply have to make the place bigger!" he replied and looked over at the Siren that was watching them in quiet amusement. "What do you think GEM? brilliant idea?"

"As always." she simply replied with a quirk of her lips.

Castor cast a lazy glance back down to club below, scanning the area for Clu's minion; when he felt the coast was clear he turned back to Mira.

"It appears the cat is away, shall the mouse decide to come out and play?" he asked her waggling his eyebrows.

Mira made a small 'pft' sound at the club owner's shenanigans and eyed the room below.

"Don't worry, the mouse may scurry back up here if she needs to." he replied, and the ISO felt somewhat comforted by the offer.

Standing up she glanced over her shoulder to her protector and then glanced over to the Siren who looked as reserved as ever,

"Thank you...both of you." she said, trying her best to sound earnest.

Castor merely flicked his wrist in a gesture of 'don't mention it' and GEM nodded, her smile as cool as ever.

With that Mira proceeded in heading back down the stairs towards the club, cautiously looking about the room as she descended.

_Perhaps she would take the DJ's up on their offer of walking her home as they did every night..._

* * *

With no more problems the rest of the night, Mira had been able to relax and do her job the best that she could, until the last patron left the club late into the night.

Castor bid her farewell as she headed towards the elevator and waiting MP3's; she thanked him once again for his intrusion, and once again he merely waved it off, and told her not to keep her friends waiting. With a lopsided grin she obeyed and quickly hurried off.

"I see you boys have finally beaten me to the elevator." she said to the two as she hurriedly joined them, pressing the down key as she entered.

"MAKING HISTORY!" Thomas' visor read, causing Mira to laugh and give him a light shove.

"IT'S TRUE." Guy added, a pixilated smiley face popping up soon after the text.

"Alright, Alright, I'll make sure to log that away in my memory banks." she replied, shaking her head at them before starring out at the cityscape.

As they usually did when they reached the streets below the two DJ's asked the small ISO if she wanted them to walk her home. To this she replied with a sheepish yes, and the two exchanged glances, ones she assumed where surprised and curious.

"Listen, I'm just a little jumpy tonight...more than usual anyways-" she began, trying her best to explain to her two friends why she needed them more tonight than any other, in the past three cycles.

"DON'T WORRY." Thomas' text quickly interrupted her.

"WE UNDERSTAND." Guy added and the two clapped a hand over her shoulders and she reveled in the pleasant weight and warmth.

"I don't know how you guys put up with me." she replied attempting to put her arms around their shoulders but found she was far too short to do so and opted to rest at their waist's instead.

"VERY HARD." Thomas said.

"DIFFICULT." replied Guy.

Quickly Mira detangled herself from them and swatted them both on the arms playfully.

"Come on you guys." she said waving to them and beginning to walk off without them.

Quickly they hurried after her, not wanting for her to get too far ahead. The two had always felt very protective of the little blue eyed ISO, often feeling tense and threatened when energy drunken programs mistook her for one of the pleasure programs. Or if another male program assumed he would try to get lucky with a waitress, but most of all they feared for her when Clu's sentries, flooded the club and Mira was forced serve them as she did every other customer.

They followed closely behind her, eyeing the programs that walked past warily. Guy turned to look behind them, feeling uneasy suddenly, only to feel as though his core had dropped to his pit. Around thirty paces behind them, the unmistakable form of Rinzler skulked through the crowded streets and shadows. Immediately the small program turned around and hastily tapped Thomas on the shoulder.

"WHAT?" Thomas' visor lit up.

"BEHIND US." he replied, attempting to keep the lights on his helmet dim, as to not alert the female ahead of them of his worried text.

The taller MP3 cast a casual glance over his shoulder , tensing at the sight before turning back to his partner.

"RINZLER?" he said in surprise and Guy nodded nervously and then looked at the ISO walking before them.

Mira felt the gentle pressure of one of the DJ's palms on her lower back, giving her a soft push forward as if to tell her to speed up. Curiously she glanced back at the two, her brow furrowing.

"Something wrong?" she questioned them suspiciously; Thomas replied almost too fast.

"NOTHING..."

"FINE." Guy concurred.

Slowly she turned back around, feeling somewhat unnerved by the MP3's tenseness.

Cautiously Thomas glanced back over his shoulder, feeling both a wave of relief and uncertainty wash over him, he quickly looked back over to his partner.

"GONE."

"REALLY?" the shorter one quickly snapped his head to look back along the crowded sidewalk. "GOOD." he added turning back around, the uneasy feeling in his stomach quelling.

The DJ's felt more at ease and their nerves began to settle as they rounded a corner, though immediately the feeling of building of security screeched to a grinding halt and then shattered. Not ten paces ahead of them, stood the black clad program, his orange circuits pulsating along with the eerie purring reverberating from within his core.

"OH SHIT..." Thomas' visor flashed, and he felt Mira back up into his chest.

"Bastard just wont quit..." he heard her mutter, and watched as she slowly began to reach for her disk.

The two MP3's exchanged frightened glances before going to reach for their own disks.

Almost instantly at the hint of movement Rinzler began to stalk forward, dual disks already drawn and whirling in his tight grip.

Clumsily the two MP3's fumbled at their disks and pushed Mira behind them, only to receive a screech of annoyance.

"What are you two doing?" she hissed trying to push her way between them but they quickly pushed her back. They began backing up as well as the dark program quickly began closing the gap between them. "Run, Dammit! Don't be stupid!" she growled at them, once again trying to push between them.

"NO!" Thomas' and Guy's visors flashed in unison. "NEVER!"

Mira could see their hands shaking slightly as they continued to back up, and Mira felt as though her core had dropped out of her chest and sunken into the ground beneath her feet.

Rinzler suddenly bolted forward in a motion the three could hardly even register; a circuitry synapse later he was upon the two DJ's, who fumble to deflect him. He quickly kicked Thomas into the wall of the building lining the walkway, the MP3's helmet making a sickening crack as his head slammed against the simulated brick.

In a flash he had tackled Guy to the ground, his disk raised, ready to destroy the stunned program.

"Don't you fucking touch him!"

Rinzler's head shot up to see a livid female program barreling towards him; he had little time to brace himself as she collided with him. She wasn't very big, but he was surprised by the amount of force behind her tackle. He grunted lightly as his back hit the pavement, but he quickly took advantage of his position and used the force of the programs tackle to roll them both backwards.

Mira felt herself going head over heels, quickly becoming disoriented as dark program retaliated. She felt all the air being forcefully pushed out of her lungs as he brutally shoved her to the ground, pinning her there with his body. She tried to catch her breath but found that her lungs refused to take in any air...Out of the corner of her eye she could see Thomas and Guy stumbling, and struggling to regain some sort of equilibrium.

"No..." she managed to croak out, but they didn't hear her as they stumbled towards her and her attacker.

Rinzler noticed this and began to rise up to meet the minute threat; he would make quick work of them, maybe even have some fun while watching them squirm before derezzing them.

Mira turned over, her back and ribs screaming in protest as she wormed her way towards her disk that had been knock out of her grasp, ignoring the pain that shot through her.

Once again in a surprising flash of speed Rinzler was upon the taller MP3, knocking his disk out of his loose grip with a painful strike to the forearm before placing a savage kick to the program's gut. Thomas sputtered and gripped his midsection in agony as he stumbled back into the weak embrace of Guy. The smaller program weakly held his injured partner, attempting to haul him back to his shaky feet; though he had little time, as Clu's soldier was rushing towards him. Quickly he dropped his disk and did the only thing that ran through his mind; he shielded Thomas with his body.

As she finally gripped her disk Mira heard a loud, terrible howl, synthetic and ear shattering. Her head whipped around to see Guy, hugging his partner to his small body, taking the brunt of Rinzler's vicious attack. Shakily she rose to her feet, hatred running deep through her circuits as she charged forward; the pain her body was experiencing was nothing compared to the agony her friends were enduring in order to protect her.

Again she pounced on the DJ's attacker knocking him over the battered programs and face first into the pavement. Clumsily she pinned his shoulders down with her knees, using all her weight to keep him there, but she knew it wouldn't last long, but was willing to grasp any nanoseconds she could.

"Run!" she yelled back at the two MP3's that lay on the ground, beaten and broken.

"N-N-NO" appeared in jumbled broken text across Thomas' visor as he carefully pulled Guy's limp body towards him.

It occurred to her as Rinzler managed to flip her off his back and pin her once more that the two most likely could not move. Glaring up at her attacker with pure malice, she made up her mind.

"Don't you touch them! It's me you came for is it dammit?" she shouted up at him, definitely catching his attention as the deep growl within him grew louder. "You heard me!" She could faintly see Thomas' helmet flashing a continuing stream

"NONONONONONONONO!"

Mira's heart felt heavy even as her attacker began to ease his weight on her; she was unsure if he had decided against harming the MP3's further.

Unceremoniously he hauled her roughly to her feet, his grip on her arm was bruising; In the distance she could hear the approaching rumble of a Recognizer. Sadly she gazed over to Thomas who was trying to support Guy's dead weight and reach out to her at the same time.

"No, please..." she begged him softly as Rinzler pulled her hands forcefully behind her and cuffed her with an energy link.

The MP3 lowered his head in defeat, and began to focus his energy on taking care of his partner.

"I'm so sorry..." Mira said weakly as her captor gave her a sharp tug, forcing her to turn away from her companions and pushed her towards the Recognizer that was landing not far up the street in a open junction.

Holding her head high she and corrupt program marched towards the humming monstrosity, though her head betrayed her outer portray; she was terrified...


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Lion's Den

**Author's note:** Yes I have been bad lately, leaving cliffhangers at the end of my chapters :D, but it is so very fun! Anyways Mira had now been taken hostage and the two MP3 programs have been beaten up by Rinzler and left in the streets D: ...How will the little ISO react to seeing the being she fears most? And what exactly does the Commander of the Grid have in mind for her? Also a new character joins the ranks! Stay tuned...anyways, thank you again to all my reviewers, I'm glad you're all enjoying!

* * *

Rinzler shoved her somewhat roughly into one of the containment stands, locking in her feet and hands as he would any other prisoner. Swiftly he made his way over to the control panel and stood beside the Sentry piloting the machine and gave him a curt nod. The sound of the Recognizer starting up was almost deafening and Mira wished that her hands were free, if only to cover her ears. Slowly the sound faded into background noise and the flying prison began it's ascent into the light polluted sky.

Mira watched as the thriving city streets below rushed by, not wishing to see how fast they were approaching Clu's ship and her demise. She tried to focus on the now dull hum of the Recognizer or the cool sting of the wind whipping at her face, pushing her short locks into her eyes. She tried to count the number of programs she could make out on the streets below, but quickly gave up when the luminance of the city began to hurt her eyes.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Clu's ship was upon them and the small ISO felt her stomach coiling in fear as the Recognizer entered the docking bay. Feeling ever more ill as the transport jolted to a stop, it landed with a harsh _thud; _she looked around, gazing at the hordes of Sentries that stood at attention or marched towards some destination. She suddenly felt a painful grasp on her elbow and her head whipped back around, coming face to face with Rinzler, who growled lowly at her as he began to release her from her prison. She scolded herself when she heard a whimper escape from her throat, and felt her legs begin to tremble as the binds around them were relinquished...

Rinzler watched as the female before him gazed around the bay, bright blue eyes wide in fear and awe; he didn't want to keep Clu waiting any longer, as he was already behind schedule. He strode over to her, grasping her elbow hard to gain her attention and was rewarded with her wide eye stare. For a moment he was caught off guard, he had heard about the piercing gaze of ISO eye's, ever wide and curious, unlike anything else in the entire grid. Quickly he shook it off and removed the energy links barring her into the Recognizer; taking notice of her trembling frame his grip on her arm tightened and he heard her release a whimper. Making sure the energy cuffs were secured around her wrists once more he dragged her over to the control platform he nodded to the guard to lower them to the bay.

Mira wasn't surprised to meet more Sentries as the platform reached the bay floor, however a female Sentry caught her somewhat off guard. This program looked...familiar, but in her short frantic search through her data banks she could pull up no such memory of ever meeting this woman.

"You're late..." the female Sentry said tersely, he words aimed solely on Clu's right hand man. "Clu is growing tired of waiting."

Rinzler's constant humming grew lower and his grip on her arm became bruising and she tried to pull away, to relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure. The dark program gave her a sharp pull, jostling her, telling her to behave, or more pain would be her reward.

"Clu will not appreciate damaged goods Rinzler." the woman warned, her golden circuitry pulsing almost threateningly; she turned on her heel motioning for them to follow.

Mira once again found her sore body beginning dragged around by a very unpleasant program and she found herself becoming more angry than fearful.

* * *

Clu watched as the ship began it's descent to the gaming grid; already he could see that the stands, as usual were filled to the brim with adoring fans, eager for bloodshed. His lips quirked into a wry smile as he reached up to the base of his neck and deactivated his helmet enjoying the unfiltered view of the thriving stadium.

"Sir..."

Clu felt his body tense, but he forced a smile as he turned on his heel and looked at the program fidgeting with a data pad at the entrance to the lounge.

"Jarvis, I take it you have some information for me." It was a tone that said '_it had better be good or you'll be sorry' _

"Y-yes" he stammered in reply, taking a breath and composing himself once more. "Rinzler has returned with the program, LIN is escorting them here now as we speak..."

The glowing programmer's smile grew into a satisfied smirk, and he noticed the program before him visibly relax.

"Thank you Jarvis, you may go." he said, already feeling his mood lifting at the news and the thought of finally having his rare bird in his cage.

"Sir." was the quick reply and Jarvis shuffled out of the room.

Clu turned to face the fan filled stadium once more, his grin growing, and he chuckled.

"Oh Flynn, If only you knew..."

* * *

As she was continually dragged down the seemingly endless corridors of Clu's ship Mira was becoming more and more annoyed with her captor. His grip was still uncomfortably tight and she began to give her arm small tugs of discontent at his bruising hold. However she found her efforts were in vain as Rinzler either didn't feel her annoyed jostles or most likely simply didn't care.

"Rinzler, Clu will not like bruises on his prize." LIN suddenly said over her shoulder at the dark clad program.

He growled lowly at her and Mira held back a sigh of relief as she felt his grip loosen somewhat, but she knew it would be short lived; she had found that the program preferred being rough rather than gentle.

They rounded another corner, the ISO struggling to keep up with her captors stride as they followed behind the female Sentry. At the end of the hall before them stood two higher level Black Guards and pale program sitting behind an immaculate desk.

Mira swallowed thickly, the door being guarded by the Sentries was sealed, but she was fairly certain what was behind it...

"LIN." the program at the desk said, losing some of his tense posture as he spotted the small gaggle heading towards him. "Clu is just inside...he is eager for your arrival." he added; suddenly catching sight of Rinzler with the ISO in his grasp, his body visibly tensed again, and he averted his gaze from the helmeted program.

"Thank you Jarvis." LIN replied curtly, though wasn't really paying the program any mind.

The intelligence officer nodded quickly and released the door's lock which opened with a soft _hiss_; the group strode past him. He did his best not to make eye contact with the female Sentry or Clu's right hand man, who seemed to growl at him almost threateningly as he walked past. However he found himself sneaking a quick peak at the small framed ISO in the aggressive program's possessive grasp. He noticed how she gently fought against Rinzler and he almost snorted at her absurdity; Rinzler was a predator...a predator that always caught his prey and kept it where he wanted it.

When the last of the Sentries had ushered through the door Jarvis snuck in behind them, eager to see how the event would unfold, almost not caring if he got caught...almost.

Mira looked round the large room; everything had a place, everything was organized, if she had to put a label to how the room appeared, she might say...perfect. Then again given the program that inhabited it, she assumed he would have it no other way. And that's when she saw him...and she felt as though all her functions had suddenly come to a screeching halt, and she felt her legs tremble once more.

His back was turned, his hands clasped loosely behind his back; she wondered how someone could look so cool and relaxed while still exuding and air of such fear and control. Slowly he turned away from the large window that span the wall, though she doubted he had much interest in what was going on outside the room; not when he had what he wanted.

"I've been waiting for you." he said cooly and the slight quirk of his lips sent a chill down her spine.

"Have you..." she muttered and she felt Rinzler's hand tighten on her arm, as if to say '_know your place.'_

"I have." he did not seem to be upset by her comment as he slowly began to walk towards her, his smile even growing a little.

She felt her stance turn defensive as she warily watched him approach.

"I've been watching you for a while..." he said, leisurely running his hand over the back of the leather couch that sat in front of the window as he passed it. He was taking his time, taking great enjoyment in watching her squirm.

Mira's eyes widened at his reply before whipping her head around to glare at Rinzler, who was starring at the approaching programmer, paying her no heed.

"You..." she growled under her breath at him and began struggling more violently against him.

Clu threw his head back and laughed at the scene before him.

"I see you've made quite an impression Rinzler..." he began before turning to LIN; the dark clad program cocking his head at him in reply. "LIN you may take you men and leave, I'm sure you have work to do." he said with the wave of his hand.

"Of course sir." was the curt answer and the female Sentry turned on her heel and motioned for her men to follow.

When Jarvis tried to sneak out behind the retreating Sentries he was quickly caught.

"I didn't say you Jarvis..." Clu's tone had dropped an octave and the information program knew that his Commander was displeased with his snooping.

"S-sir..." was all he could mange and backed against the wall as if attempting to become apart of the furniture.

Quickly Clu changed gears once more and focused back on the female still in Rinzler's firm hold; he smiled again when he saw the ISO was still struggling against the program.

"As I was saying, I see she isn't too fond of you..." he said as he reached the struggling ISO, who had since took notice of his presence and ceased her actions and stared at him. Her wide blue eyes filled with fear as he towered over her, dwarfing her by a good foot or more.

His smile grew as he reached out to her and she tried to back away but was held fast. Slouching forward slightly to face her more on her level, he tried again with the same reaction.

"Sshh..." he cooed and gently hooked his index finger under her jaw and coaxed her head up to look at him. "What's your name little bird?" he questioned her softly, running his thumb against her bottom lip, feeling a surge of cruel contentedness run through his body when he heard her whimper in fear.

When she said nothing, he felt his temper beginning to rise but he quickly quelled his rage.

"What's your name?" he repeated, still calm but in tone that meant business.

"M-Mira...my name is Mira." she replied softly, tearing her eyes away from him.

"Now that wasn't that hard, was it?" he asked and gave her cheek a soft pat before releasing her and straightening back up. Once again she didn't answer. "Was it?" he repeated lowly and she quickly replied.

"No..."

"Good." he smiled and turned to Rinzler. "Rinzler! She's not going anywhere, release her." his eyes narrowed at the orange circuitry program.

Mira sighed as the programs possessive grasp loosened and then fell away completely; tenderly she rubbed her sore appendage.

"I told you to bring her to me unharmed!" Clu spat at the program and Mira had to keep herself from jumping back in surprise at the malice in his tone.

Rinzler's purring dulled for a moment and he turned away from the other program not wishing to face him in his anger.

Mira gasped when Clu's hand shot out and grabbed the smaller program forcefully around the neck and gave him a sharp shake.

"You will look at me when I am talking to to you!" he roared and immediately the helmeted program turned to face him. "I told you not to harm her! You disobeyed me!" he hissed, his grasp tightening around the programs neck.

The ISO could hardly believe what she was seeing; standing there with her mouth agape she watched as Clu choked the very program he placed nearly all of his trust in. She felt her core lurch when she heard Rinzler's purring begin to gurgle and sputter under the pressure of his masters hands. Up against the wall Jarvis simply turned away, glad that it wasn't him on the receiving end of Clu's wrath.

After a few more moments in stunned silence she found her voice; though she couldn't say where her sudden outburst came from, but before she could stop herself she was talking.

"S-stop, stop! you're killing him!" she sputtered, instantly regretting her verbal intrusion.

Slowly, almost agonizingly slow Clu turned to her, a look of surprise etched on his face; but it was quickly replaced by a controlled smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he said coolly and released his hold on Rinzler's neck.

Rinzler slumped to one knee, taking in deep, shaky breaths, doing his best to recover quickly. After a few moments he slowly rose to his feet once again, composing himself and appearing as though nothing had ever occurred.

Mira gulped, once again feeling very uncomfortable under Clu's dark gaze; she broke away from his stare, needing to look anywhere but at him.

"I'm surprised, you are concerned with his well being after how he handled you." Clu began; Mira immediately whipped around to face him again, and again she was speaking without thinking.

"Him? What he did will pale in comparison to what _you_ are going to do to me!" as soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to derez then and there.

However Clu simply continued to smile at her.

"And what _am_ I going to do to you?" he asked her, his voice unwavering.

"...D-derez me..." she replied somewhat confused at his question.

Clu threw his head back and laughed and the ISO continued to look up at him in confusion. After a few seconds his laughter died down and he wiped away a nonexistent tear, something he undoubtably picked up from his user's mannerisms.

"What would make you think that?" he asked through his dying chuckles as he looked at her grinning.

"That's what you have done to my entire race,and to those who helped my race!" she said in confused anger, looking at him wildly.

"...Ah!" was all he said and his face suddenly turned serious, and Mira couldn't help but feel another chill at how fast his mood changed.

He turned on his heel and began to walk back towards the window over looking the stadium of the gaming grid.

From his place against the wall, Jarvis stole a cautious glance at the ISO and then looked over to Rinzler, who's body was slightly slumped; looking like a scolded pet.

"No..." Clu continued, clasping his hands behind his back, the spitting image of how he had appeared when the captured ISO entered the room. "No, I have something else in mind for you..."

"I take it you're not going to tell me what that is." she said, glaring at the back of his head; she was beginning to tire of being left in the dark.

"No I'm afraid not, at least not right now anyway." he said, glancing over his shoulder at her, that cool smile once again playing across his lips.

She diverted her gaze, hoping he hadn't seen her icy glare, but his soft chuckle told her that he had and she cursed herself.

"All in due time..." he said nonchalantly as he faced the open expanse once more.

There was a short pause in which the only sound filling the room was the soft humming Rinzler gave off and the muted sound of the cheering crowd outside.

"Rinzler, take the ISO to my quarters, and return to me immediately." Clu's voice was once again icy. "You may leave as well Jarvis."

"Sir." was the quick reply and the pale program scurried out of the room, glad to be free of his master's watchful eye.

Rinzler tensed, watching Jarvis leave the room hurriedly out of the corner of his eye before nodding slowly in reply and grabbed the ISO's sore arm forcefully.

"And Rinzler, behave!" Clu called out warningly over his shoulder and Mira felt the grip on her arm loosen.

She heard Rinzler's purring intensify and she turned to face him; he growled in response and gave her a sharp tug, spinning her around and began pulling her out of the room.

As the dark program hauled her down the corridor and away from the man she feared the most she felt as though all her energy had suddenly been sucked out of her circuits. And although she once again she found herself being dragged around, she was now too tired and stressed to care anymore...


	5. Chapter 5: Punishment

**Author's note: **Once again thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad you guys are liking this, all at Mira's expense of course :3...Anyways, Mira is now in the clutches of Clu, who is not being very clear about his plans for her. LIN has been introduced as a new character and you will get to know a little bit more about her character in this chapter as well. And what has happened to our MP3s and Castor?...Hope you will enjoy the next installment!

* * *

Thomas had never seen Castor angry before...that wasn't entirely true, he had never seen Castor _this_ angry before. He watched in quiet discontent as the pale program paced back and forth, hissing under his breath, cursing to the Creator, Clu, the ISOs and divine beings he had never heard of.

The repair program once again shooed him away from his insistent coddling of his partner that lay sprawled out on one of Castors lounge chairs. He whined pitifully as he watched Guy's fingers twitch and his cracked helmet light up with broken pixilated patterns as the repair program scrolled through his ruined code.

"What in the Creator's name were you two thinking?" the club owner finally cried out at the sorrow ridden MP3.

"MIRA..." was the only word that streamed across Thomas' visor.

"Yes, I know Mira!" Castor huffed in reply and rested his forehead against the head of his cane and sighed. "Now I have two ruined DJ's and a missing ISO..." he shook his head and gazed skyward.

For a moment the repair program glanced at him curiously at the mention of an ISO but quickly lost interest as he began to repair an extensively damaged block of code.

The taller DJ once again made a move to palm the side of his partner's helmet, only to have his hand swatted away by the other program.

"Thomas, let the program do his job." Castor scolded idly, twirling his cane a bit more tensely than usual.

The MP3 nodded sadly and sat back once more, casting worried glances over to his injured companion.

Castor turned on his heel and rested his chin on the head of his cane; _Nothing was going as planned..._

_

* * *

_

Mira released an agitated grunt as Rinzler typed in the code to Clu's private quarters; she gave her arm a subtle jerk and heard her capture growl and felt his grip tighten briefly in warning.

She was given a none to gentle shove into the room; in her new found freedom from the program's possessive grasp she backed away from him. From behind his masked face she could tell that he was watching her intently as she distanced herself from him. Giving him a defiant, icy stare she slowly turned and gazed around the spacious room she had been brought to.

Like the lounge, the room was impeccably organized; the steel and glass shelves held no real trinkets of value or character. The two bed side tables each shelved a single, uninteresting lamp...And the large bed itself was made so pristinely she doubted that even under the closest scrutiny, even the most meticulous program would not be able to find a single wrinkle upon the dark sheets. All together she could describe it as somewhat dull yet familiar; it reminder her of her own abode, minimalist yet practical in it's functions.

She cringed slightly at the thought...was her choice in function over luxury really that close to the program she hated with all her being. Quickly pushing such thoughts aside she turned back around to see that Rinzler had not yet departed.

"Do you want something?" she asked in tired annoyance, crossing her arms across her chest before casting a quick glance down at the bed, wondering if she would be allowed the pleasure of sitting.

He merely cocked his head at her, his constant purring remaining indifferent, leaving her somewhat uncomfortable under his masked gaze.

"Sit..."

She nearly lost her balance then and there; this was the first time she had ever heard him utter anything more than his mechanical rumbling.

"What?" she asked somewhat flabbergasted, eyes narrowing at him in scrutiny.

"Sit." he repeated.

She only managed a nod as she did as she was told; relishing the softness of the plush mattress.

Somewhere deep within her memory banks, his voice though weak and rough most likely from lack of use caused something to click. Like a long forgotten memory buried within excess data for many cycles; she knew that voice from somewhere, though she couldn't quite place it.

She eyed him carefully, wondering if perhaps he would speak to her again so that she might remember...But as she expected he remained silent, save for the purring he emitted.

Before she had a chance to say any more he turned to leave, but not before gesturing to the bed pointedly, and she caught the gist of what he wished to convey. _Stay here if you know what's good for you..._

She huffed in reply, where would she go anyway; she glared at the back of his head as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Sighing, her systems finally asserting themselves and alerting her body of their current state, she felt her circuits hum dimly and her body felt utterly spent from the days occurrences. Eying the bed, unsure of it she cautiously lay back, reveling in the feeling as she allowed her body to spread out across sheets.

She let out a contented sigh, but quickly paused and tensed before curling up into a ball on the edge of the bed; this was Clu's bed after all...Did that mean he would be joining her sometime during the wee hours of the night? She prayed to the Creator he didn't, and if he did, that he would leave her to her small corner of the mattress and let her be.

Although she was all nerves, she gradually felt her body begin to succumb to one of it's most basic functions. And as her eyelids became heavy and flickered she wished that this whole thing had merely been a dream...no more like a nightmare.

* * *

Clu had not been happy with him, not one bit; and he had taken the punishment like the obedient program he was without a second thought. Now he lay on the floor of the lounge beaten and broken, doing his best to reboot his systems as best he could without the Programmers help.

"When I send you to do a task, you _will _obey my orders." Clu hissed as he hovered over him.

He attempted to let out a sound of affirmation but instead a cracked whine escaped form his voice box; and it was all he could do but look ashamedly at his Commander's boots not two inches in front of his face.

The proud golden program seemed to grow brighter for a moment, and Rinzler wondered if he had enraged him by his sign of weakness. But after a few nanocycles Clu backed away and continued to speak, his voice once again calm and level.

"Very well, I'm glad we've come to an understanding." he said, before reaching out to the glass couch side table and picking up two small orbs Rinzler knew very well.

Shakily he rose to his feet, forcing himself to maintain some of composer, cursing himself when he felt he inadequately did not achieve it.

"LIN has informed me of a group of rogue programs syphoning off energy from one of the gaming grid platforms." he began, lips quirking into a cruel smile, when he heard the dark program before him growl lowly in his throat. "Find them, and take care of them; simple enough task."

Rinzler nodded obediently and turned on his heel, and although his battered body screamed in protest, he pushed it aside, refusing to show anymore weakness.

"Oh, and Rinzler." he heard the Programmer call over his shoulder slowly; he turned his head to see Clu smiling at him. " The games will be starting shortly, so don't take too long, and try not to get tired out..."

He nodded in reply and strode out of the room; briefly he wondered if his master would grace him with any sort repairs before the games but he quickly scolded himself, this was his punishment and he deserved it for disobeying...

Jarvis watched in quiet curiosity as the mute program glided passed him; he noticed a small limp in his stride, but the dark program did well to cover it up enough. Quickly he diverted his gaze, knowing that Rinzler had a sixth sense about others watching him and shuffled a few of the data pads on his desk. He looked up again as the program rounded the corner and disappeared from sight; at times he wondered how Rinzler could take all the abuse he was given. Though he himself had been on the receiving end of Clu's rage more than enough times, his punishments had never been as severe. It was times like those that he was glad he was just an information program and not a security program...

Rinzler had sensed the information program watching him cautiously, but he had no time to take true notice of the matter, he had a Programmer to please, and he would not slack in his orders again.

Swiftly he made his way through the docked ship towards the docking bay, his objection resolute, and he would achieve it.

LIN noticed the approaching program out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned to face him, knowing full well what his objective was.

"I would be cautious Rinzler..." she spoke coolly as he continued passed her without a second glance. "The rogue program running the operation isn't the standard system leach, he knows what he is doing." she continued, pleased that her words were able to stop him in his tracks, if only for a moment.

Slowly he turned to look at her as if to say '_why are you helping me?'_

"I would rather not have a good program go to waste due to improper information, I will have to speak with Jarvis later on the matter of his lagging in relaying important data..." she replied, shooing away the small group of black guards that had crowded around her before crossing her arms across her chest.

Rinzler merely rumble in reply but continued to listen, knowing that the female Sentry was a good source of information.

"The program's name is Nero, he is quite skilled in combat; he took down a few of my scouts and disappeared before I could get anything solid on him." LIN continued tersely, obviously annoyed by the fact that the program had managed to get away from her.

Clu's right hand man nodded and turned, assuming that the female had no further information and began to walk towards the hanger doors; unstrapping one of the batons at his thigh.

"He is slow on his left side." he heard LIN call out behind him as he was about to get a running start to activate his lightcycle. "Most likely a malfunction from an old disk battle..."

With that he bolted forward and pulled the baton apart and felt the welcoming warmth of the digitizing cycle incasing his form.

The cycle's wheels hit the ground with a _thud _and he revved the engine, the wheels screeching as they struggled to find purchase on the slick surface of the grid, before digging in and propelling the machine forward in a bolt of light.

LIN watched as the helmeted program sped away and she briefly wondered if Clu would be angry with her for her interference in Rinzler's objective. Though she decided she didn't care; if he decided to punish her then so be it, she would except it though she did not agree with it. On the grid, members of the same team didn't need to be working against one another like an un-oiled machine with rusted gears and parts.

She sighed and for a brief moment she felt a pang of somber remembrance, at what once was, and what could have been...All those cycles ago when she would have followed Clu to the ends of the Grid, and across the Sea of Simulation...

* * *

Mira had awoken from her troubled sleep cycle, pleased to find that Clu was nowhere to be seen, and that she hadn't been disturbed any time in the night. She breathed a sigh of relief and slowly sat up, immediately regretting her cramped sleeping position, as her circuits were uncomfortably stiff.

For a few moments she looked around the sparse room and decided that if she were to survive this whole ordeal, she would spruce up her home; if only not to be reminded of Clu. A sudden hiss alerted her that someone was entering the room and she clumsily scrambled to her feet as the door slid open.

She released a small puff of air, she hadn't realized she had been holding at the being who walked through the door.

The female Sentry strode into the room, arms folded professional behind her back, she eyed the small ISO for a moment before addressing her.

"Clu wishes to be graced by your presence." she said curtly, her tone cool and indifferent.

Mira nearly snored at the statement '_wishes to be graced?'_ more like _'he commands you to go to him now...'_

"What does he want from me?" she questioned warily, knowing that she was potentially playing with fire; but the female Sentry seemed to be the most reasonable program she had been introduced to during this whole event.

"He wishes your presence when the games begin." came the simple answer, her tone and manner the same as before.

Mira's eyes narrowed, what was so special that he need her to watch the games with him...probably just another way to watch her squirm.

"Very well..." she replied, eyeing the other female, half expecting her to pull out a pair of energy cuffs.

LIN quickly caught on.

"I doubt you you will try to escape, even if you did it would be futile; there is no need for any such restraint." she replied nonchalantly and stepped aside, and motioned for her exit the room.

"Of course there isn't." she muttered under her breath, tired of feeling so weak.

The Sentry followed behind her, surprisingly giving her a comfortable amount of space, especially when it came to her usual demanding escorts.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the young ISO decided to attempt a conversation.

"I take it that Rinzler will be participating..." she began, remembering when Castor had taken her to one of the games.

"Yes, as is his custom and orders." came the clipped reply.

Mira quickly took it the other program did not wish carry on any such discussion and fell silent.

As they closed in on the lounge she remember all to well from the night before, Mira felt her body tense slightly; she was not looking forward to seeing the Programmer again.

LIN sensed the uncertainty in the smaller female, and though she knew it was not entirely true, she decided to speak anyway.

"Clu will not harm you..." she said briskly, watching as Jarvis looked up to her and gave her a small nod of acknowledgement.

Though the words fell on deaf ears, for Mira did not trust anyone in this ship, and although she knew the Sentry was trying to calm her nerves, the words meant nothing to her.

"Clu's been waiting for you..." Jarvis said, and the golden Sentry gave him a stern look, knowing full well what the Commander's wishes were.

The information program gulped softy and quickly released the lock on the door and stood back to allow the two females to pass.

At first when she entered the room she could not see Clu anywhere; she had half expected to see him standing where he had been the night before.

"For a moment I though you passed up my offer." She heard a voice from the couch and she quickly did a double take and noticed his relaxed, reclining form, and he waved her over.

Glancing back to the Sentry, she received an indifferent stare, and although she would rather do anything than be near to him, she let out a huff and approached.

"I doubt it was an _offer_...and you don't seem like the type to take no as answer." she ventured as she rounded the back of the couch, eyeing him carefully.

Clu chuckled at her statement and shifted slightly, sitting up somewhat and patting the cushion next to him. She grimaced, not wishing to be any closer to him than she already was, but she once again obeyed, and sat down stiffly.

The Programmer grinned at the small ISO next him, knowing that he was making her rather uncomfortable.

"Now, now." he cooed and slung an arm over her shoulder, feeling her tense further. "Don't be like that! Relax!" he exclaimed and kick up his feet and rested them on the glass table before them.

"Sure..." he heard her mumble, but she remained tense.

"Have you ever watched the games before?" he questioned, gazing fondly back down to the gaming grid.

"...Once, a few cycles ago." she replied, still on edge though his attention had been drawn away for the moment.

"Exhilarating isn't it?" he said proudly, his grin growing wider as some poor rogue program was eliminated by another.

"I suppose...I don't really see the point-" he cut her off.

"Man, have you been living in a cave?" he said and chuckled, shaking her lightly.

She looked at him in confusion.

"I would think with you hanging around End of Line so much you would know how to have a good time!" he continued, turning to her and grinning.

She squirmed lightly in his grasp, but he held her in her place.

He starred at her for a few more moments, his eyes sparkling and his smile unwavering. She merely pursed her lips and looked away, back down to the gaming grid, anywhere else but his face.

"The fun hasn't even begun, just wait till our little Rinzler gets out there!" he said, looking back down, just as another program was destroyed.

From behind the Programmer and the ISO, LIN eyed the scene before her for a few moments longer before deciding to speak up.

"Sir." she said, tone firm.

Slowly he turned to face her, curious but excepting.

"Rinzler has sustained injuries from his last mission." she continued, her mind adding a small snippet she decide against including _'and his last punishment...'_

Clu continued to stare at her, looking somewhat impatient with her stalling.

"Shall I fight in his place?" she finally asked, though she knew very well the answer and the reaction she would receive.

He laughed at her, and then looked at her as though she had said the most amusing thing he had heard all day.

"Worried that he can't take care of himself?" she could hear the tone of warning under the false cheeriness.

"Of course not sir, I simply thought-" but she was cut off.

"Don't worry your little head LIN, now run along." he said and shooed her away with the flick of his wrist.

"Certainly..." she responded, hiding her discontent as she left the room.

Now completely alone with the Programmer, Mira felt more uncomfortable than ever. But as she sat beside him and only half listened to his talk about the games she couldn't help but wonder about the female Sentry. Compared to the other programs under Clu's command, she almost seemed to be compassionate...


	6. Chapter 6: Much Needed Repairs

**Author's note: **Thank you again to all my reviews, I am glad that people think I'm keeping Clu in character :3...Anyways more Rinzler, Mira on the way, and maybe Mira will start warm up our once security program...or not. Hope you all enjoy the next installment (larger chapter than pervious ones! D:); sorry it is so late, schoolwork has been crazy...off you go now!

* * *

She sometimes wondered if any of the programs knew how in vain their fighting was, true even if they managed to defeat another rogue program it meant they were one step closer to Rinzler...

Clu gave a small chuckle as another program was derezzed and Mira cringed, unsure if it was from the useless killing or how much the Programmer next to her was enjoying it.

After a few brief clumsy lackluster brawls, a shaky, somewhat proud looking program stood before the crowd. However as she watched the program revel in his victory she felt an uneasy queasiness fill her pit, and she wondered if the program knew what was next.

"I know this is what you've been waiting, the excitement's about to start." Clu said smiling over to her, but she did the best to ignore him and eye the scene below with apprehension.

A moment later the crowd burst out in thunderous applause and embarrassedly Mira found herself leaning forward in her seat, trying to get a better view. Once again she heard Clu chuckle, and she scolded herself for showing any interest in the matter; however, though her mind told her otherwise she continued to strain her neck.

Though when the darkly clad program entered the arena she could see something was wrong. She leaned forward further, her eyes narrowing as she scrutinized his form, and as he continued to walk out into the arena towards the doomed program that stood on quaking legs she saw it. His usual fluid movement was slow and faltering and she noticed he was favouring his right leg; immediately she cast a sideways glance to Clu and swallowed thickly.

"He's hurt..." she began, picking through the words flitting through he processors carefully before continuing. "You knew...that Sentry...LIN offered to fight in his place and you denied her..." she could feel her anger rising; this man, this Programmer was unbelievable.

Clu gave her a hard stare and she did her best to hold her ground.

"He disobeyed orders, this is his punishment." the golden program replied with the wave of his hand, brushing off her statement as if it meant nothing.

Mira bit the inside of her cheek at this, what could she say? Jaw clenched she gazed back down to the arena and waited for the slaughter to begin.

It was almost pathetic how fast the fight was over, then again, even if Rinzler was injured no program could hope to fight him and win. The crowd didn't seem to be disappointed though and they cheered just as loud as they had when Castor had taken her to see the games. And even if they noticed that the dark program was not at the top of his game, they didn't seem to care, or risk the consequences of the Programmer's wrath if they showed any sign of displeasure.

Mira's jaw slowly worked as she wanted nothing more to retreat back into Clu's chambers and get away from it all; slowly she turned to face him, a cruel smile playing across his lips as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes?" he asked nonchalantly and leaned back on the couch, arms resting laxly along the cushions.

"May I leave now?" she grated out through gritted teeth, the words like venom in her mouth.

He smiled and reached over and patted her on the cheek; she flinched and turned away from him, feeling her hands ball up and she had to resist the urge to punch him.

"Of course, didn't we have fun though?" he said, continuing to smile even as she stood up stiffly, leaving him alone on the couch. His smile grew as he noticed her balled fists and her slender, lithe arms flexing in tense restraint.

"Did we..." we she said lowly, almost as if to mock him.

A quick sideways glance showed her that he was not amused by her words but she was tired of biting her tongue in fear. However he remained silent and gave her a dismissive wave of his hand, shooing her away.

As she walked towards the door, she was surprised that he hadn't called for anyone to escort her; though when she reached the door, she found she was wrong. Before she could even lift a finger to the activation panel beside the doorframe, it hissed open reveling the stoic looking female Sentry.

Sighing she gazed to the floor and then back up to the other woman.

"Just take me back..." she muttered and the female nodded and stepped aside.

As she walked back towards Clu's chambers she had never felt so conflicted in her life; anger for the man that could mean the end of her very existence and saddened pain for those who had to serve him...

* * *

Rinzler did his best to hide his limp as he walked into the observation deck; Clu sitting lazily on the couch as he often did during the games. Without looking up, giving no indication that he knew he had just arrived the Programmer spoke with the usual contented ease he had after watching a match.

"You did well; crowd pleaser as always."

Rinzler allowed his vocals to amplify for a moment to signify his recognition, before falling into his usual quiet humming.

Slowly the golden Programmer stood from his relaxed position and turned to his subordinate, a small smile quirking the edges of his lips.

"And you did quite well on your mission." he added, stroking the back of the couch briefly before walking towards him. "See how much easier everything is if you just follow orders?" he asked as he reached the dark program,who bowed his head in submission.

Clu smiled and gave the program's masked cheek a quick pat, gaining the others attention quickly.

"Go to my chambers and wait there, and maybe you'll receive the repair I see you have been aching for." he said as he eyed a long shallow gauge that made it's way from beneath the program's arm to the soft jut of his hip bone; no doubt from the NERO encounter.

Rinzler hummed in appreciation and bowed his head once more before turning to exit the room, hoping he wasn't appearing too eager.

"Oh and Rinzler." he heard over his shoulder and immediately turned to hear what his master wished to inform him of. "Mind the ISO, she's been in a foul mood, and make sure she hasn't broken any thing...I would be quite displeased."

_"Displeased?" _the dark program knew that to be a large understatement, based off of Clu's previous reactions on similar situations. But he simply nodded in compliance and strode off towards Clu's chambers to await his _possible _repairs.

He passed LIN in the corridors wearing an expression he had come to know as brooding; though she hid it well, he often wondered if the Programmer ever took notice of the Sentry's nature. Though it was not his place to intervene, he gave her a curt nod, one which he received back and continued on his way.

As he approached Clu's quarters he was almost certain he could hear soft mumbling from behind the locked door. For a moment he bristled, wondering if the ISO had managed to contact someone, but as he closed in on the room he quickly recognized the familiar nature of the muffled words. He at times heard Clu speak this way when something had not gone the way it was planned. Or when Jarvis muttered underneath his breath when Clu seemed to brush off a bit of information the the information program had labeled as important _(though he would never admit to doing something so unfavourable)_. Even LIN who taciturn nature often kept her so level headed and professional had done it when she disagreed on something the Programmer had done, or was planning on doing...

Yes he had heard it many times and though he knew it had much more eloquent terms, he had long decided that it was best described as _"Bitching to oneself..."_ or so an energy drunk program at End of Line had so blatantly put it.

As he punched in the code to the door, he briefly pondered on what he would find on the other side. Would the room be a mess, with the Programmer's belongings strewn across the room in a rage? Would the ISO be sitting on the floor or bed in a tantrum, something he had, had the pleasure of seeing once at a bar with a very angry, very drunken program. Though as the door hissed open, he saw neither of these things and though her pacing back and forth muttering to herself was hardly something he would call subdued...He was relieved to find that she was not writhing on the floor and everything was in its rightful place.

* * *

She heard the subtle hiss of the door as someone unlocked it, but decided to pay it no heed, certain it would be Clu and continued her annoyed pacing. However when she heard the door hiss shut and the being had not addressed themselves, she paused and looked up, surprised to see the Programmer's right-hand man standing there instead of the bane of her existence.

Gazing back at her he cocked his head and rumbled quietly. Finally she decided to address him.

"Oh, it's you." she said tersely, eyeing his carefully. She hadn't meant to come off so brusk..._no wait yes she did..._

He didn't give any sign of recognition to her somewhat bratty statement but rather just stood there for a moment, continuing to survey her.

Uncomfortable by his masked stare she went to turn away and continue her angered mumbling and impatient pacing when the dark program finally moved somewhat sluggishly into the room.

_Yes, definitely limping..._she thought as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. She wondered why she even cared, and she scoffed and rolled her eyes at her foolishness, continuing to scold herself for her sympathetic nature..._He doesn't deserve it..." _she told herself, though she was at war within...She new that Clu had repurposed so many, destroyed so many; this being before her had probably not been sparred his wrath and at one time in his programming could have perhaps been a simple security program...

_"What ever he was, it's gone now..."_ she muttered under her breath and once again went to turn away. Though when the dark program turned to sit on the edge of Clu's bed something made her do a double take.

Along his side ran a long gash, that ripped through his suit and skin, leaving the circuits beneath crackling and exposed; she felt her mouth drop open.

_He should be dead!_ she though in amazement as she continued to gape at him and the sparking circuits; and in her amazement she found that, as usual the vocal dribble came sputtering out.

"Does it hurt?" she asked turning to him fully, taking note to snap her jaw shut first. He merely cocked his head at her. "I've never seen something like that...well I have but the program certainly wasn't walking." she continued, she knew that as she continue to speak her eyes were getting wider and wider.

Rinzler growled softly, as if to say _leave me alone_, and Mira knew that would probably be the best idea, but her mouth had other plans and her brain had decided to go along with it.

"What kind of a Programmer, allows his program to go through so much pain?" she asked, rage bubbling up inside her once more as she turned away from the obviously painful gauge.

Though her anger quickly got the better of her and she found herself turning back to him, wild blue eyes shining in unabashed anger.

"And why hasn't he repaired you yet? Some sort of punishment?" she seethed; she knew she was treading on thin ice with the program before her, but she discovered she didn't care...at least not at the moment. "You know that female Sentry offered to fight in your place, that bastard knew you were injured and still he said no! And for what? some sort of sick punishment? does he get off on seeing how much he can make others suffer?"

She knew she had his attention now, by the way he was sitting so tensely on the edge of the mattress as if he would jump up and pounce on her at any moment. She didn't know why she dared to continue.

"That bastard has his fingers in everything, and enjoys watching others suffer at his expense, he-" but she couldn't finish her sentence as Rinzler was up and across the room with his hands around her neck.

His grip wasn't as strong as she knew it could be, but it meant business.

She squeaked slightly as his grasp tightened as if in warning, and he growled lowly, bringing his masked face closer to her own. Shakily she brought her arms up and gripped his wrists and tugged on them gently, urging him to let go.

"G-get off!" she croaked as quickly pushed him in the chest forcefully, though it had little effect, and he merely tightened his grip.

An idea suddenly popped into her head, though she immediately felt regret at the thought of proceeding with it; but it was all she could think of...Reeling her arm back she brought her fist forward punching him hard in the side, along his sparking injury.

His grasp felt from her neck and he stumbled back releasing a pained groan, clutching his aching side.

"I'm sorry..." Mira sputtered and rubbed her sore neck.

Looking up at her, she could almost see the pained expression through his mask, and she hated to admit it but she felt sorry for him.

Still clutching his side he managed to stumble back to the edge of the bed and sit down, hunching, his head hanging low in clear discomfort.

As she composed herself she couldn't help but look at him sadly; he was obviously immense pain, and what she had seen from Clu, the Programmer was going to let his program suffer through it.

Carefully she took a step forward,and though Rinzler didn't bother to look up to her, he growled in warning.

"Is he going to repair you?" she asked, scanning over his broken form.

He growled but slowly shook his head as if in thought.

"Yes..." he replied mechanically, he paused and then added. "Uncertain..."

For a moment she allowed her thoughts to flit around her processors, chewing on her bottom lip, uncertainty filling her as she voiced her thoughts.

"Cas-" quickly she clamped her jaw shut; though Clu an his servants most likely knew about Castor's role in her protection she didn't wish to give them any further information. "A friend of mine, taught me a few things on program repairs-" she took another step forward only to receive another growl. "I could take some of the pain away, doubt I could do more then that, but it could help tide you over until Clu decides to take care of you..."

Beneath his helmet Rinzler worked his jaw and allowed what she said to mull over; very weary of her offer he went to gaze up at her to scan her face in oder to get a better feel on what she was thinking. However as soon as he did, the slight twitch of his muscles sent a wave of screaming agony down his spine, and blossomed over his pained side.

He cursed at himself as he released another groan and let his head drop once more in defeat. As much as he wanted to tell himself it was her fault for his pain, her fault that Clu was punishing him, he knew that the only person he could blame was himself.

By now the pain was almost unbearable, and though he would hate himself for it later he just needed something to take the edge off it.

"Yes..." he ground out slowly, feeling sick as another wave of pain shot through him.

Mira was glad that the other program was unable to look up at her because she would have gotten caught gawking for the one hundredth time that day like a fool. Though she quickly managed to bridle her surprise and spoke somewhat uneasily.

"A-are you sure?" she asked, taking a cautious step towards his hunched form. He growled in repose as if to say _'Yes! do it before I change my mind!'_ She gulped and nodded though she knew he couldn't see it.

Slowly she made her way around the bed and crawled onto the mattress and clumsily sidled up behind him. After a brief moment of consideration, she allowed her hand to brush against his identity disk and she felt him tense despite his pain.

"I won't hurt you..." she paused, "At least I don't intend to..." she added before carefully disengaging the the disk from it's place on his back.

Taking a breath she opened brought his systems up on the disk's hologram and began the sift through the various codes.

_She remembered that Castor had said that ISO's picked up on various skills, instead of being assigned to certain functions as programs were. She remember that he had praised her at picking up repairs so quickly, though she was unsure of why he was so surprised, he was the one that had told her it was a quality of the ISOs. And her repair skills were very limited, only utilizing them when Castor was unable to aid her or the one time a disgruntled and drunken program had decided to take a swing a Guy... _

_ Her repair of his cracked helmet was shoddy at best at that time; she had missed a few hairline cracks and a few of the pixels on his helmet refused to work, but the MP3 had been grateful as had his partner. She had a feeling that the club owner had finished up the repairs when she left the three to go clean up the club floor, as the next night Guy's helmet was fully functional, and bore no indication any injury had ever occurred... _

_ Though Castor had continued to teach her tidbits about minor systems repair, he was no repair program and there was only so much he could teach, and soon the lessons stopped. _

Mira chewed at her lower lip in concentration as she fumbled through a damaged strand of code; carefully removing a few of the pain sensors and replaced them. As she continued to work at blocks of code, she noticed out of her peripheral vision that the dark program before her slumped further forward, and she found herself trying to work faster so that he might have some relief.

As she passed a particularly large portion of code she paused and did a double take, scrolling back up to it. The coding was unlike anything she had ever seen; from what she could tell it appeared to be overwriting another code. The new one stemming deep into the old code, most likely rooting somewhere in his primary functions. And for a moment the thought that this new coding could perhaps be Clu's repurposing entered her mind, both exciting her and filling her with dread...

And though she wished to look further into the odd coding she knew that as soon as she snapped the disk back into place Rinzler would know she had been snooping, and she rather not face his wrath. Quickly she scrolled passed it once more, he curiosity almost unbearable as she continued to work.

After what seemed like a cycle she had done the best she could and she gingerly pushed the disk back into place, and watched as the repairs began to run their course.

For a moment Rinzler's purring became louder and she was almost should she could feel a sudden heat radiating off of him.

Carefully she slipped around him and sat beside him, making sure to have a good two feet in space between them on the bed. Glancing over to him she watched as he tenderly touch the wound at his side.

It had stopped sparking, though the skin and suit had failed to meld together, but Rinzler found that the pain had fallen into a dull throb and for that he was grateful...He hated to admit it it but he was grateful she had helped him... He also felt ashamed, as though he had betrayed Clu by allowing this ISO to view his coding, something only his Programmer should ever do...

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, one that Mira knew she should have been accustomed to by now.

"What were you before?" and she wanted to slap herself in the face and crawl into a dark corner somewhere.

Rinzler remained silent, and she was somewhat surprised, she was almost sure he would have made some indication of his displeasure at her. For a moment she panicked, wondering if in her poor attempts to repair his damaged code if maybe she had effected his hearing. However after a few moments of panicked silence he slowly turned to her and cocked his head as if in thought.

And for a brief nanocycle Mira thought that he might humor her with an answer and found herself leaning towards him as though he was about to tell her a secret.

The door to the room suddenly hissed open and the ISO jumped in her seat and turned quickly towards the sound; immediately forgetting about the dark program who simply sat in stillness, seemingly unaffected by the sudden sound.

In strode Clu and the look he wore when he spotted her seated next to his right-hand man was anything put pleasant...

* * *

If any of you wish to see a picture of Mira and Rinzler from this chapter check out my deviantart account, username: SeerofSolaris he doesn't have his mask partially deactivated in the story, just wanted to draw him like that :3


End file.
